


A Mother Always Knows

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Hermione knows her son better than anyone.





	A Mother Always Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of muse right now. So here we are. This is related to chapter 11 of my fic The Serpent and The Badger. it's not necessary to have read it though.

Ever since Hugo was born there was an undeniable connection between mother and son. Of course she had a connection to Rose too, but her and Hugo's relationship was always different. Rose was fiercely independent, she never worried about her. Hugo, though was incredibly sensitive, he wore his heart on his sleeve much like his father. Hermione felt extra protective over him.

Hermione was never home as often as she liked, the Ministry required her to work long hours. It was very draining. Hugo, however, would without fail cuddle up to her once she got home. Hugo was a very affectionate little boy who craved physical affection. He still did. 

Hermione was distraught when she had to let her youngest go off to Hogwarts. Hugo eagerly had climbed onto the train while she had difficulty letting him go. Ron had to pull her off.

The summer of Hugo's fourth year, Hugo had told them he was gay. Though she had already known that, neither her or the rest of the family minded. 

Hermione noticed this Christmas that Hugo was constantly looking over at Scorpius over dinner. She also had noticed when Scorpius had excused himself a few minutes after Hugo had, it was strange. She also noticed the next morning Hugo had pulled Scorpius aside. Then when they both returned Hugo looked like he had won the lottery and Scorpius had a pygmy puff in his arms. Her boy had a crush. She smiled at the thought.

Now it was Teddy and Victoire's wedding, Hugo had gone to sit with Scorpius. The way he looked at the older boy, there was no mistaking it. Later in the night Scorpius and Hugo had walked off. She looked over at Ron who was drinking with Harry. He wouldn't notice if she slipped away. She knew Ron would be furious if he knew that Hugo liked Scorpius.

Hermione left the fenced area and noticed the boys walk further away, she kept her distance. They were then dancing, her heart warmed at the sight. She assumed they were likely together. She wondered when Hugo would tell them or at least her.

After watching a few minutes she figured she would let them be. They deserved their privacy after all. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face though. 


End file.
